The 1990 Gordon Research Conference on the Physics and Physical Chemistry of Biopolymers will be held at Salve Regina College in Newport, RI on June 18-22, 1990. The 1990 Conference will emphasize the energetic determinants of protein and nucleic acid structure and function. The focus will be on identifying general principles through dialogue between scientists from different disciplines. Sessions are planned on analysis of protein sequences and structures, protein folding in membranes, DNA structure and bending, DNA-protein interactions, RNA structure and RNA-protein interactions, water structure around macromolecules, forces and energies of interactions, and new imaging methods. The program is structured to promote intellectual exchange between conferees catalyzed by the invited participants in various sessions. It is anticipated that about 125 scientists will attend the conference. These will include senior and junior scientists from academic institutions and industry as well as some graduate students and postdocs. The meeting will follow the Gordon Conference format, with organized sessions in the mornings and evenings. In each session two to four speakers will give brief formal presentations aimed at the central questions to be addressed in that session. The remainder of the session will be devoted to discussion led by invited discussants. In addition a poster session, which will be displayed throughout the entire meeting, will stimulate discussion on current research of all the conferees.